


Birthday, Valentine, and Anniversary

by renstansyuta (kei_yairi)



Series: Anyone x Yuta [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Chatting & Messaging, Conversations, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue, Dialogue-Only, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, One Shot, One of My Favorites, Pillow Talk, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Sensuality, Slow Romance, Talking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, and eventual, only sensual situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kei_yairi/pseuds/renstansyuta
Summary: Only Jaehyun and Yuta being cuddly at Jaehyun's birthday, choosing to celebrate Valentine's Day in more "calmer" way, and a lot of talking in their important day.





	Birthday, Valentine, and Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Aaargh, writing this while keeping it matching the real event is such a challenge x'DDD  
> If you found something weird about the timeline and their activity IRL, forgive me?
> 
> Oh! And, I made Yuta called Jaehyun "Jaes" because of [!t Live(잇라이브) - The 11th MUGI-BOX(뮤기박스) 'NCT 127'.]
> 
> Happy reading!

February 14th, one minutes passed twelve that midnight, Yuta stood alone in the dorm’s living room. He was staring at the big flat TV screen with the remote control in his right hand. Every three seconds, Yuta changed the channel without really putting any interest to whatever he watched. In one channel he saw an animal documentary. He switched to another channel and saw a quiz that been hosted by two comedians. Yuta switched to another channel and saw a glimpse of war movie.

Yuta was startled when he heard the footsteps. He turned his head, and saw Jaehyun stopped just right at the corner of the dorm’s corridor. Yuta saw him smiled as Jaehyun leaned to the wall. The bare-chested Jaehyun just stood there with all his glory. Yuta saw the contrast between Jaehyun’s skin and the black pants he was wearing. Two seconds Yuta’s gaze was locked to the curves on Jaehyun’s well-shaped chest. Hearing Jaehyun coughed, Yuta raised his gaze, and Jaehyun smiled at him. The Japanese cast his gaze away from Jaehyun and returned to the flat TV screen before him, watching as one of the soldiers ran with a rifle in his hands.

“Yuta,” Jaehyun called, and Yuta stiffened on where he stood. The way Jaehyun called his name always gave him that effect. “Come.” The younger saw Yuta nodded. He waited until Yuta turned the TV off, and walked toward him.

Jaehyun walked before Yuta and the Japanese followed him to his room. That night, the entire 127 members exchanged room, so Jaehyun and Yuta were roommate for the night.

After Yuta entered the room, Jaehyun closed the door, and locked it. Without wearing any shirts, Jaehyun walked passed Yuta and sat on his bed. He leaned his back to the bed headboard and folded his hands as he put his right leg on his left stretched one. The dim yellowish light from the table lamp beside his bed giving the soft shadow to the curves of the muscles on his arms and upper body. Jaehyun tilted his head and smiled to Yuta. “Pants off, and come here.”

Yuta sighed. “Remember, we’re not going to do anything that will make any of us sweating. Understand?” Yuta asked as he unbuttoned his pants.

Jaehyun’s eyes were focused to Yuta’s fingers that pulled the zipper down. “ _Hai, hai, Nakamoto-senpai. Wakarimashita_ ,” Jaehyun said — with his Korean-accent — before he lick his lip as he watched the way Yuta let the pants down his thighs.

Yuta cluck his tongue as he let his pants fell to the carpeted floor. “You know it always kinds of annoy me every time you call me that way, Jaes,” Yuta said as he stepped out from his pants. With only his white shirt covering his upper body, and only his boxer covering his important part from Jaehyun’s hungry eyes, Yuta became the contrast to Jaehyun who’s only wearing his pants without any shirts covering his upper body. As Yuta sat on Jaehyun’s bed, he asked, “You like it when I’m annoyed, don’t you?”

“Annoyed? In bed? Yes,” Jaehyun answered as he extended his hand toward Yuta.

Yuta rolled his eyes but he still raised from his sitting position. He crawled onto the bed, and reached for Jaehyun’s extended hand toward him. Yuta let Jaehyun guided him, and Yuta straddled Jaehyun, positioning Jaehyun’s thighs between his knees. Jaehyun waited as Yuta slowly lowered himself and sat on Jaehyun’s lap, and made sure that Yuta was comfortable. “It always gives different sensation when you’re annoyed,” Jaehyun said as he circled his arms around Yuta’s waist, and locked his fingers behind Yuta’s back.

“You’re such a different person compared to the first time I know you,” Yuta said as he circled his arms around Jaehyun’s neck.

“Well, what do you expect?” Jaehyun shrugged. “If I introduced my current self to you in our first meeting, I might scared you away and we won’t end up like we are right now.”

Yuta chuckled. “Make sense.” But then he frowned. “Wait. You mean you always have this pervert side of you even from before WE ALL know you?”

Jaehyun only laughed at that. A notification sound then caught both of his and Yuta’s attention. Both of them turned their heads toward the side-table and looked at their phones. Jaehyun’s phone screen lightened up. Easier to move from his position, Yuta reached Jaehyun’s phone and directed the screen so they could read the notification preview. “ _Jeffrey, don’t get too kinky tonight. Remember we still have tours_ ,” Yuta read the message from Johnny, and Jaehyun laughed again.

Taking his phone from Yuta’s hand, Jaehyun turned all sound and his phone’s vibration off. “Johnny-hyung is overly worried sometimes,” Jaehyun said as he put his phone back to the table beside the night lamp. “But I’m really grateful for Johnny-hyung and the others. If not because of them, I can’t have you as my roommate tonight.”

“Johnny told me… you asked for the room-rearrangement as your birthday present?”

“A birthday prerogative right for the birthday-boy.” Jaehyun smiled.

“But today’s also a Valentine's Day,” Yuta said. “I want my prerogative rights too as a lover.”

“Well, you have me for yourself tonight already?”

“Jaes, have you ever imagine of what Taeil-hyung and the others might think if they ever heard you speak this way?”

“One.” Jaehyun pointed one finger. “I would never speak this way to you if there’s anybody around. I respect you, I don’t want to embarrass you. Moreover, those kinds of words are only for you to hear,” Jaehyun said. “Two. IF, one day, I feel the need to speak that way to you while there’s any of our friends around us, and they listen to it, then...” Jaehyun shrugged. “I don’t care.”

“Ugh...” Yuta lowered his head, and hid his face on Jaehyun’s joint neck and shoulder.

Chuckled, Jaehyun patted Yuta’s back softly. “If I reached the point where I don’t care with our surrounding about us, if I reached the point where I have to speak that to you whereas Taeyong-hyung — for example — might hear it, that means our situation urged me to do that. And don’t you ever think I care for other people’s presence when you’re my priority.”

Hearing those words, Yuta raised his head and gazed back at Jaehyun’s eyes. “Really, Jaes...” Yuta sighed. “What did I do to deserve you?” Yuta asked that made Jaehyun automatically frowned. “No. Wait. Don’t be mad. Please,” Yuta caressed Jaehyun’s chest. “I know we’ve talked about this before. And I know it annoys you for it looked like I don’t believe in your sincere feeling… it’s just...” Yuta lowered his head. “From millions of people who love you out there—“

“It’s you who I want.” Jaehyun cut Yuta’s words. Jaehyun hold Yuta’s chin and made Yuta raised his head again so they could stare at each others’ eyes. “You said that you’re too emotional sometimes? How many people ever saw you got mad about the management’s decision for Winwin? How many people ever saw you got upset when you found a dance movement was too complex for you to follow? WHICH you mastered it after, and none of the fans found out that it WAS difficult for you at first? How many people ever saw you crying NOT because too happy like what you’ve showed in one of The Origin’s stage in Seoul? How many people ever saw your face like what you’re showing me at this very moment?” Jaehyun kissed Yuta’s nose. “You showed all of those to me, it means, you’re comfortable enough around me. You’re comfortable enough for being yourself around me. You’re comfortable enough not to put any facade to masked your true emotion around me. And guess what, Instead of seeing it as a bother, I rather see that as privilege. Not even Doyoung ever saw you punched the wall that hard after the management refused your request to have a stage in the same event with WayV.”

“Oh, Jaes—”

“You said that you’re too childish?” Jaehyun cut Yuta’s words. “Do you even remember one time you  _acted_  too childish that made me mad at you?” Jaehyun asked and Yuta shook his head. “Well then I guess you don’t have to over-think about it. All this time, it’s THAT part of you that always reminds me that we still need to have fun. It’s you, Yuta-hyung, who remind us all that we need to work with happiness. And it’s that childish part of yours that always cheer me up, makes me happy most of the times. Another privilege I get by having you.

“You said that you’re older than me? You said that I deserve to get younger person? Oh, please.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes. “As if that’s important. Besides, our age-gap is only one year and four months. The most effect I got from that was only I had to call you ‘hyung’ in front of other people,” Jaehyun explained as he caressed Yuta’s golden-hair. “Now you know why those kinds of things are not part of my consideration of wanting you. Okay? Dear?” Jaehyun asked. Jaehyun watched as Yuta slowly nodded. “Can I make sure that I won’t be hearing this question anymore?” Jaehyun asked again and Yuta nodded again.

“I’m sorry...”

“No.” Jaehyun shook his head. “Sorry wont be enough. You need to be punished.”

“Jaes...?!” Yuta stared at Jaehyun in disbelieve and fear.

“Kiss me,” Jaehyun said, and Yuta flinched. They fell silent, and Jaehyun smiled. Right after that, Yuta hit his chest. Not too hard for Jaehyun only laughed after that.

“Jaes! You scared me!”

“Sorry. I’m sorry. I was just kidding when I said I want to punish you.” Jaehyun caressed Yuta’s golden-hair again. “But I’m serious when I said I want you to kiss me.”

Yuta stared at Jaehyun’s eyes deeply. “Don’t bite,” Yuta said as he lowered his gaze to Jaehyun’s lips, and closed the distance between his and Jaehyun’s face.

“I wont,” Jaehyun said, chuckling. “For now.”

Just before Yuta voiced out his protest, Jaehyun already locked his lips to Yuta’s, preventing any words escaped Yuta’s soft lips. Jaehyun caressed Yuta’s bare thigh, and the only voice Jaehyun could hear after was only Yuta’s sigh and moan.

Jaehyun nibbled Yuta’s lower lip and made Yuta opened his lips. Slowly Jaehyun inserted his tongue into Yuta’s wet cavern and wiped his tongue to anything Jaehyun could find inside it. Jaehyun heard the way Yuta’s moans got more intents every time Jaehyun touched Yuta’s tongue with his. Slowly, with sucking Yuta’s tongue softly, Jaehyun slowly broke the kiss.

“Oh… my… God...” Yuta sighed as he lowered his head and hid his face again on Jaehyun’s joint neck and shoulder.

“Exhausted?” Jaehyun chuckled as he stroke Yuta’s back slowly.

“Can you… NOT… absorbing my ENTIRE energy… every time we kissed?

“Now that’s hard,” Jaehyun said. “Your lips are nibble-able, Babe.”

“Jaes!” Yuta hit Jaehyun’s arm. “Since when you became this pervert?!”

“Since I got the chance to kiss the back of your hand in that radio program to be exact, Dear. Since the first time I found you addictive.”

“Oh my God, Jaes!”

Jaehyun was still chuckling. “If being with me tiring you that much, then why do you still want to be with me?”

Yuta blinked, and raised his head, fast. He captured Jaehyun’s lips again in a deep kiss. It startled Jaehyun when for a moment Yuta bit his lower lip. Though it’s not hard enough to hurt him, it was enough to make Jaehyun gasped.

“DON’T. You. EVER. ASK. THAT. Kind. of. Question. EVER. Again,” Yuta said between his heaving breath after he broke the bite kiss. “Oh, now I know why it upset you that much every time I questioned whether or not I deserve to be with you.” Yuta cupped Jaehyun’s cheeks in his hands. “Why don’t I want to be with you if you’re the one who make me feel whole, Jaes? Please...” Yuta leaned his forehead to Jaehyun’s.

Hearing those words, Jaehyun smiled. “I’m sorry. I just can’t forget the first time we had sex.”

“JAES. NO.”

“I still feel guilty when you fainted after I made you  _came_.”

“Jaaeeess! This is embarrassing!” Yuta covered his face with both of his hands.

“Why?” Jaehyun placed a kiss on the back of Yuta’s hand. “Hey...” He chuckled. Jaehyun tried to pulled Yuta’s hand, but Yuta gave more strength to his hands, not letting Jaehyun pulled it. “You shouldn’t be embarrassed.” Jaehyun was still chuckling as he softly caressed Yuta’s thigh again. “There are only you and me here. What embarrassed you?”

“It’s you, Jaes! Oh my god...” Yuta heaved from behind his hands. “You’re younger than me, but you acted calmer than me! It was my first time, Jaes! I don’t know how could you be so calm that time!”

“First of all, no, I wasn’t THAT calm,” Jaehyun disagreed. “How could I be so calm if I have a naked Nakamoto Yuta under my touches?”

“Jaes! No! Don’t start it!”

“Well you asked me!” Jaehyun chuckled. “And secondly, I’m sorry if I might sound too sadistic. But… watching you cried as I undressed you that time… well… I don’t know… but...” Again, Jaehyun tried to pull Yuta’s hands away from his face. “That time, you… looked so… cute… “ That time, Yuta let Jaehyun pulled his hand. Jaehyun watched Yuta’s closed eyes, and his deep-blushed face. Jaehyun watched the way Yuta bit his lip in awkwardness of the situation his in. “Yuta, open your eyes?” Jaehyun asked, and Yuta shook his head. Chuckling, Jaehyun kissed Yuta’s nose again. “Hey.”

Slowly, Yuta opened his eyes, and found Jaehyun was smiling at him. “I’m still wondering where did you get that bold-side of yours, Jaes...”

“You made me,” Jaehyun answered. “Looking at you so beautiful, so vulnerable, why couldn’t I be so bold?”

“OK,” Yuta exclaimed suddenly. “This conversation ends here!” he said as he stood.

“Oh, no, not yet.” Jaehyun held Yuta’s wrist as he chuckled. He’s holding Yuta in his place, so that Yuta couldn’t get too far from him. Adding a little more to his strength, Jaehyun pulled Yuta as he opened his legs, giving space for the Japanese boy to sit back between his legs. “This birthday-boy still needs his lover to be near,” Jaehyun said as he pulled Yuta into his embrace, making Yuta leaned completely to Jaehyun’s body.

Sighing, Yuta asked, “When will I be able to defy you?”

“Don’t.” Jaehyun placed a kiss on top of Yuta’s head. “If you already find the reason to defy me, if in anyway I made you found the reason to defy me, then it means we’ve reached the point where we should argue. We have to face it once in awhile as a couple, I know. But having a quarrel with you is the last thing I want in this world. So, don’t.”

Yuta nodded at that. Seconds after, he asked, “It was in my birthday, wasn’t it?”

“What? We had a quarrel?” Jaehyun asked. “Ouch!” He flinched when Yuta pinched the skin around his stomach.

“Sorry for not being clear...” Yuta said. “I mean the first time we had… sex...” Yuta lowered his head again to hide his blushed face from Jaehyun.

“Oh, right,” Jaehyun answered. “It was eight months after you accepted my feeling.”

“What are you going to do if even until that moment I still refused?”

“Waiting,” Jaehyun answered without even thinking. “Sex CAN always wait. All the time. It’s a directly proportional and inversely proportional at the same time with making you believe in me. I NEED to make sure you always believe in me. All the time.” Jaehyun stared back at Yuta who stared right to his eyes. “If I insisted you to do it anytime I want, I know that we won’t end up like we’re right now.”

“Hm.” Yuta tilted his head, gesturing his lips to Jaehyun.

Jaehyun chuckled. He closed the distance between his and Yuta’s face and put a peck to the Japanese’s lips. Jaehyun saw Yuta smiled before he leaned back his head to Jaehyun’s neck. “And I don’t really remember when exactly the first time I had the skill to understand your silent gestures like you showed me just now.”

Yuta shrugged. “Since the first time you laughed at several of my weird jokes?” Yuta giggled. “Or since the first time you laughed at my joke when the others were still trying to comprehend my way of joking?”

“Right. We’re compatible to that extent.” Jaehyun smiled. “Mine...” he whispered before he stroke Yuta’s golden hair. His gaze then fell to Yuta’s naked thighs. “Hey...”

“Hm.”

“Is it cold?”

“Hm?” Yuta tilted his head toward Jaehyun’s face. When he saw where Jaehyun was staring at, Yuta gazed at his own naked thigh. “Oh! No, not really.” He shook his head as he leaned back to Jaehyun. “The room-heater is okay.” Slowly Yuta moved his legs, touching Jaehyun’s legs in the way. “Why do you like to see me like this?”

“Because I like your legs lines.”

“Yours are better, I guess? The length. The muscle...”

“I prefer your curves. Moreover...”

“Moreover?”

“Tight pants suit you better than anyone else,  _Jagi_.”

Yuta laughed. “Now you admit it?”

“Oh, I always admit it,” Jaehyun said. “It’s just I don’t like the fact you should showing-off you legs lines in front of so many people.”

“Wait a minute.” Yuta sat straight and faced Jaehyun completely, and giggled. “So THAT’s why you got mad at the wardrobe  _nunas_  when they gave me the yellow costumes for The Origin?”

"Yes, and you're still going to wear it to the rest of the tour." Jaehyun cluck his tongue. “Tight pants AND yellow shirt with TOO wide collar,” Jaehyun complained. “No more room for imagination about your legs lines because people could DIRECTLY see it, and drools over your over-exposed skin around your neck, your shoulder, your—”

“Jaes.” Yuta patted Jaehyun’s chest, stopping him from whining even more. “The fans might could see it. But they can’t touch it. YOU can.”

“And letting their eyes roaming over your whole body in that sinful yellow costumes with their wild imaginations in their heads?”

“Jaes, wha—” Yuta touched Jaehyun’s cheek. “No, they’re not going to do that. They’re too busy cheering for us. For our performances. For your singing… for our fanservices…? At least?”

“Oh, you and your naive way of thinking.”

“Jaes, I’m just trying to look at it from a different perspective.”

“Oh, forget it.” Jaehyun shifted his gaze away from his lover’s face.

Yuta smiled. Wide. “Jaes?”

“What,” Jaehyun answered curtly.

“Jaes, look at me?” Yuta asked with a giggle.

“No.”

“Jaes.” Yuta touched Jaehyun’s chin, trying to make Jaehyun looked back at him. “Hey, there...” Yuta addressed him with a voice not louder than a whisper. The Japanese smiled when — finally — Jaehyun stared back at him. “Let them have their own imagination. You already have me here. Whole of me.”

Jaehyun stared at Yuta with wide eyes before he embraced the Japanese boy, tight. He then kissed Yuta, deep, and growled when he felt Yuta smiled against his lips. Jaehyun deepened the kiss before slowly broke it. “Be careful with your words, Hyung. I might can’t control myself.”

“Then teach me how to choose my words in discussing this-costume-of-mine kind of topics, so that I can calm you down in a right way, Jaes.”

Jaehyun stared at Yuta’s smiling face as his mind worked so hard to answer the question. Not finding the right answer for that, Jaehyun growled again and he hid his face at the joint of Yuta’s neck and shoulder. Jaehyun hugged Yuta tight and Yuta could only giggle.

“By the way, Jaes?”

“What,” Jaehyun replied, mumbled, as his face was still hidden.

“It’s Valentine, isn’t it?”

“Now that you remind me...” Jaehyun raised his face and looked back at Yuta. “I want my chocolate.”

Yuta eyed Jaehyun skeptically. “ _ **I**_  was going to ask the same thing first, Jaes.”

“I AM going to give you chocolate,” Jaehyun said that made Yuta’s face lightened up as he clapped his hands. “Next month,” Jaehyun continued that made Yuta hit his arm, and Jaehyun chuckled.

“Oh, you!” Yuta leaned back at Jaehyun.

“I thought you’re going to buy me chocolate when you went out with Taeyong-hyung while we were still in Hiroshima.”

“I didn’t buy chocolate for you.”

“Oh?”

“A present.”

Fast, Jaehyun pushed Yuta’s body from his embrace, and held Yuta’s arms, making the Japanese looked back at him in surprise. “A present?” Jaehyun frowned as he stared deeply at Yuta’s eyes. “Haven’t I told you not to buy me present, Hyung?”

Yuta played with his fingers and bit his lips, looking away from Jaehyun’s intense gaze. “When I went out with Taeyong, I DID not buy anything for you especially,” Yuta said. “The present I meant… I already had it with me days before you prohibit me from buying you any present, Jaes...”

“Yuta.”

“I can guarantee you it’s not that expensive, Jaes.” Yuta placed his hands on Jaehyun’s chest. “I know you don’t want me to waste money on you. And NO, I wasn’t wasting any of my money because I know what I got for you and YES, after you see it later, you’ll know why I said it’s not THAT expensive,” Yuta explained, but Jaehyun still stare at him with a frown. “Believe me?”

Jaehyun cluck his tongue. “Fine. Show me the present later on,” Jaehyun said as he pulled Yuta back into his embrace. “For now, I still don’t want you to get off of this bed.”

“Pleasure!” Yuta giggled.

For a moment, they enjoyed the quietness. Jaehyun placed a kiss on Yuta’s golden-hair once in awhile, and Yuta drew an imaginary lines on Jaehyun’s chest with his fingers. One time, Yuta’s mind darted to the program he watched at the TV earlier. His smile slowly disappeared from his face. “Jaes?”

“Hm?”

“I know it’s still years away… but… I’m thinking… what would I do… when you’re away… for the military service?” Yuta asked, and right after that, Jaehyun coughed. “Jaes?”

“I—” Jaehyun coughed again. “—‘m sorry.” And another coughed. After Jaehyun cleared his throat, he spoke, “I didn’t see this one coming. It caught me off guard.”

“It was because the movie I saw earlier on TV...” Yuta straightened his body and faced Jaehyun completely, though he lowered his head. “I’m going to miss you, that’s for sure. And then...” Not finding it enough, not only lowering his gaze, making his bangs covering half part of his face, Yuta even looked away from his boyfriend, and even covering his mouth with his palm, making Jaehyun couldn’t see Yuta’s current expression entirely. “You’re already like  _this_  even without any military training...”

“Like… ‘ _this_ ’? As in?”

“When you enter the military camp later...” Yuta didn’t even heed Jaehyun’s question. “You’ll get even more muscular than this…” Yuta stroke Jaehyun’s bicep. “Stronger than this…” He touched Jaehyun’s lower arm. “Then...” Yuta took a deep breath. “How can I fight you then?”

Jaehyun fell silent. Slowly, the smile returned to his face. “It’ll get easier to carry you then, won’t it?”

Yuta covered his face with both of his hands and groaned. “I need to work-out harder when you enter the military camp later.”

Jaehyun chuckled as he reached for Yuta’s face and caressed Yuta’s hair again. With his fingers, he combed the golden-locks behind Yuta’s ear. “When I enter the military camp, years later—” Jaehyun added fast, “—Will you wait for me?”

Lowering his hands from his face, Yuta caught Jaehyun’s hand and cupped it close to his chest. “I will,” Yuta answered. “You know I will.”

Smiling, Jaehyun gave a little more strength to his hand in Yuta’s hold. “Come here,” he said as he pulled his hand, taking Yuta’s with it.

Following where the strength pulling him, Yuta closed the distance between them both. He let Jaehyun hugged him, and let Jaehyun kissed him again. The lazy kiss went in steady movement as they both closed their eyes. They reciprocally enjoying the lips that moved against theirs.

Slowly breaking the kiss, Jaehyun opened his eyes first. Feeling the thin saliva thread still connecting their lips, Jaehyun licked Yuta’s lips slowly, cutting the thin thread, and making Yuta gasped.

“Oh, you...” Yuta, still not opening his eyes, leaned his forehead to Jaehyun’s shoulder. “This is a weird way to celebrate your birthday, you know?” Yuta said, and again, Jaehyun chuckled. Taking a deep breath, Yuta inhaled Jaehyun’s body scent. Yuta then straightened his body again, and gazed at Jaehyun’s face. He cupped Jaehyun’s face in his hands and kissed Jaehyun’s chin. “Happy birthday to you.”

“Happy Valentine's Day for you. And for me.” Jaehyun placed a kiss on Yuta’s forehead.

“Happy anniversary for both of us.” Yuta smiled.

A notification sound was heard again and Jaehyun turned his head. Yuta followed the gesture and looked at their phones. They saw both of their phones lightened up, but Jaehyun frowned. “I’ve turned my notification off. Is it yours?”

“I’m sorry I forgot to turn it off...” Yuta reached for his phone before he returned to Jaehyun’s cuddle with his phone in his hands. Yuta directed the screen so both of them could read any message or preview written on it. “It’s from the group...” Yuta said as he read the header of the notification preview. He stared at the time on the screen and frowned. “It’s one hour passed midnight and they’re still awake? Want to read it?” Yuta asked.

“Shall we?” Jaehyun replied and Yuta tap his screen.

 

 

> _**Full-sun** , 01:06 AM_  
>  _OK, I can’t stand it._
> 
> _**Dongyoung** , 01:06 AM_  
>  _It’s too quiet._
> 
> _**Mark** , 01:07 AM_  
>  _Same. I can’t hear anything from here._
> 
> _**Jung”zeus”woo** 01:07 AM_  
>  _Liar. You heard them talking earlier._

Yuta and Jaehyun exchanged glances before they returned their attention to the newer chats popped in the group.

 

 

> _**Winko** , 01:07 AM_  
>  _Guys, what time do you think is it now?_
> 
> _**TYTrack** , 01:08 AM_  
>  _HI, WINWIN _❤__
> 
> _**Taeil** , 01:08 AM_  
>  _Turn the notification off if you want to, **@Winko** dear._  
>  _If only you guys see how **@ChicagoParrot** keeps gluing his ear to the wall._

“They’re trying to eavesdrop at something without involving us,” Jaehyun said reading those chats. “It’s either they know they can’t disturb us, or...” Jaehyun fell silent for a moment before he voiced out his thoughts. “They are trying to eavesdrop US,” Jaehyun said to Yuta who leaned to his chest, who answered with a nod before they got back to read another new chats.

 

 

> _**ChicagoParrot** , 01:09 AM_  
>  _Shut up, **@Taeil** . Jeffrey didn’t reply my PM earlier. ‘m worried._
> 
> _**Taeil** , 01:09 AM_  
>  _You worried yet you chose to eavesdrop their “activity” rather than stopping him._
> 
> _**Dongyoung** , 01:10 AM_  
>  _They only talked, Hyung. TALKED. Why would anyone want to stop them from talking?_

“Want to play along?” Yuta asked to Jaehyun, smiling.

 

 

> _**TYTrack** , 01:10 AM_  
>  _Hey_  
>  _Is it okay if we keep chatting in this group?_  
>  _I mean_  
>  _Won’t we disturb them?_
> 
> _**Full-sun** , 01:11 AM_  
>  _We’re NOT disturbing anyone if those ANYONEs are currently doing exactly NOTHING_
> 
> _**Winko** , 01:11 AM_  
>  _Disturb? Who?_  
>  _We’re disturbing each other right now_  
>  _Btw_  
>  _Where’s Yuta-hyung and Jaehyun?_  
>  _It doesn’t like they’re already asleep rn_  
>  _Not with this group notification keeps beeping_

“Aah, Jaes...!” Yuta moaned loudly suddenly.

 

 

> _**Full-sun** , 01:12 AM_  
>  _WHAT WAS THAT_
> 
> _**Mark** , 01:12 AM_  
>  _DID YOU GUYS HEAR WHAT I JUST HEARD_
> 
> _**Jung”Zeus”woo** , 01:12 AM_  
>  _Is it just me, or did Yuta-hyung sounded really… . . ._
> 
> _**ChicagoParrot** , 01:12 AM_  
>  _I TOLD JEFFREY NOT TO GET TOO KINKY_
> 
> _**Taeil** , 01:13_  
>  _OMG, **@ChicagoParrot** !!_  
>  _We still have Donghyuck here!!_
> 
> _**TYTrack** , 01:13 AM_  
>  _STOP CHATTING_  
>  _THEY’RE DOING IT_  
>  _FOR SURE NOW_  
>  _. . ._  
>  _I guess?_
> 
> _**Winko** , 01:14 AM_  
>  _IT’S FEBRUARY 14TH._  
>  _WOW_  
>  _How come I forgot_  
>  _Now I understand why Yuta-hyung and Jaehyun didn’t even appear here._
> 
> _**Dongyoung** , 01:15 AM_  
>  _Ok, **@Full-sun** . Time for you to go to sleep._
> 
> _**Full-sun** , 01:15 AM_  
>  _NO_  
>  _I WANT DETAILS_  
>  _You won’t know I’m off or not_
> 
> _**Dongyoung** , 01:15 AM_  
>  _You’re still reading my chats. Of course, I know you’re still here, **@Full-sun** !!_
> 
> _**ChicagoParrot** , 01:16 AM_  
>  _**@Full-sun** , you’ll read it later anyway_
> 
> _**Jung”Zeus”woo** , 01:16 AM_  
>  _**@Full-sun** , you’ll find +99 new chats later anyway_

Yuta covered his mouth as he laughed, and Jaehyun could only close his eyes, facepalmed, and shook his head. “I can’t believe these people...” Jaehyun sighed.

“Need me to remind you that they’re still your friends, Jaes?” Yuta giggled.

 

 

> _**Mark** , 01:17 AM_  
>  _Should we kick **@Full-sun** out from the group ‘til tomorrow?_
> 
> _**Full-sun** , 01:17 AM_  
>  _**@Mark** DON’T YOU DARE_
> 
> _**Taeil** , 01:18 AM_  
>  **_@Full-sun_ **  
>  _I still see 9 people reading my chat_  
>  _Go to sleep, **@Full-sun**_
> 
> _**Dongyoung** , 01:18 AM_  
>  _WAIT_  
>  _“9 PEOPLE”?!?_

“Oops. They caught me, I guess?” Yuta giggled.

“Give me that.” Jaehyun snatched the phone from Yuta’s hand.

“Hey, that’s mine, Jaes!" Yuta said between his giggles.

“You, come here!” Jaehyun pulled Yuta.

“Jae—mmph!” Yuta felt Jaehyun’s lips on his suddenly, and he could hear a sound of picture being taken. Right after that, Jaehyun broke the kiss and Yuta instantly protested, “Jaes?!”

Jaehyun’s eyes didn’t leave the phone as he kept writing with one hand, and used his other hand to push Yuta’s hand away from his phone. “There,” Jaehyun smiled before he returned the phone to its owner.

Yuta took his phone as he eyed Jaehyun suspiciously. Yuta looked at his phone screen, and seconds later, he read it with wide eyes.

 

 

> _**Me** , 01:20 AM_  
>  _(picture attached)_  
>  _Hope you guys like what you see❤❤_  
>  _—Jeffrey_

“You just sent the picture of us kissing?! To the group?!” Yuta asked hysterically. Instead of a proper answer, Yuta only received a laughter from Jaehyun. “I can’t believe YOU, Jung Yoonoh!” Yuta yelled before he tackled Jaehyun, and they both wrestled — at Jaehyun’s birthday, at Valentine, and at their anniversary — on Jaehyun’s bed.

 

Yes, very romantic, indeed.

 

.  
**.**  
**.**

 

_**+*+….later that day….+*+** _

 

After all of them woke up, after they tweeted their Valentine facetime video-messages with NCT127’s account, and before Jaehyun started his vlive, Jaehyun received the present from Yuta. The key chain looked like the one Chenle and Jisung made. The picture with Jaehyun and Yuta together was attached to the colorful beads with letter “J”, “&”, “Y” engraved on it, and linked to heart-shaped tiny colorful bells.

It was sure not THAT expensive in price, but was really expensive in how Yuta secretly asked Chenle and Jisung to teach him how to make it, in how Yuta put the effort to make it, and how Yuta spared his free times to actually did it.

With the key-chain in his hand, Jaehyun pushed Yuta to the nearest wall — which was the kitchen’s wall in their dorm. Trapping Yuta between the cold wall and his warm body, Jaehyun kissed Yuta hard.

“NOT IN THE KITCHEN, BOTH OF YOU!!” Taeyong screamed.

 

  
**____….++++****=fin=****++++….____**

 

**Author's Note:**

> All those stories about Yuta being emotional are merely my own imagination. *bow*
> 
> Happy belated birthday, Jae~


End file.
